Melody
by misutooo
Summary: Rin menyukai laki-laki tampan bernama Len di sekolah mereka, karena Rin anak yang pemalu saat berhadapan dengan laki-laki, ia susah menyampaikan perasaannya, Rin tidak putus asa, ia melakukan banyak hal agar Len mau memperhatikannya inget review ya!XD


**Melody**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction  
Rated: T  
Pair: Len & Rin  
Genre: Romance/Humor**

**DISCLAIMER**  
**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation**  
**This Fanfict: OrangeBrownie 8D**

**Warning(s): OOC, Miss Typo, dll**

**Summary:**

_Bercerita tentang Rin yang menyukai laki-laki tampan bernama Len di sekolah mereka, karena Rin anak yang pemalu saat berhadapan dengan laki-laki, ia susah menyampaikan perasaannya, Rin tidak putus asa, ia membuatkan bekal makan untuk Len, membangunkannya setiap pagi sampai membuatkan Len sebuah lagu yang ia akan nyanyikan di depannya..._

**Chapter 1: Rin Kagami & Len Kagamine**

***KRING!*  
**Suara jam alarm berwarna orange di samping tempat tidurnya membuat gadis berambut pendek itu terkesiap dari tidur lelapnya dan dengan cepat memencet tombol di atas jam tersebut dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia merentangkan otot-otot tangannya dan dengan cepat ia loncat (?) dari tempat tidurnya sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi ranting patah dari bagian tubuhnya.

_08.35 am, Vocaloid Academy_  
"Rin? Kamu lagi sakit ya?" tanya sahabatnya, Miku yang baru datang setelah melihat Rin yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menunduk di atas meja kelasnya sambil memegang punggung. "Ah iya, Miku-chan, aku cuma agak pusing." Yah, Rin sudah berdusta kepada sahabatnya itu, Miku hanya ber-oh ria, sayangnya dia agak bodoh untuk menyadari Rin itu memegang punggung, bukan kepalanya.  
"Cepat sembuh ya, Rin! Padahal aku mau mengajakmu nonton film di bioskop sepulang sekolah, tapi sayangnya kamu kelihatan tidak enak badan, jadi aku mau ajak Luka-chan saja, sayang sekali ya," kata Miku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Iya, sayang sekali..." Rin hanya bisa menunduk semakin lemas, menerima satu persatu petir dan batu menyambarnya (?) tempat ke kepala.

Rin Kagami adalah seorang siswi kelas tiga di sebuah SMA terkenal di Tokyo, walau dia terlihat lemah dan ceroboh abis, tapi jangan ragukan kekuatan otak gadis mungil ini, dia termasuk satu dari lima orang terpintar di kelas-nya, setelah Len Kagamine, orang yang ditaksir Rin diam-diam sejak ia masih kelas satu. Rin sudah sedari dulu menyukai Len, teman sekelasnya, wajah laki-laki itu memang mirip dengannya dan karena itu, Rin menganggap Len sebagai jodohnya yang masih macet di tengah jalan (maksud?), Rin mempunyai banyak teman perempuan di kelasnya, salah satunya Miku Hatsune, perempuan berkuncir dua dengan mata dan rambut berwarna tosca itu memang yang paling dekat dengan Rin, dia mengetahui segalanya tentang Rin termasuk orang yang disukainya, tapi tenang saja, Miku bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya menyebarkan rahasia orang kecuali jika diberikan sekantung penuh daun bawang #plak

Hari ini pelajaran Meiko-sensei, Matematika. Miku hanya menaruh dagunya di atas mejanya sambil menggigit daun bawang dengan gaya preman, perempuan satu ini memang anti sekali dengan yang namanya menghitung, bukan anti sih tapi malas, berbeda dengan Rin dia dengan sigapnya mencatat apa yang di katakan Meiko-sensei sambil sesekali mengintip ke belakang, memperhatikan Len Kagamine yang sedang menatap keluar jendela yang entah memikirkan apa dan sesekali melihat kedepan, Rin kaget dan segera membuang mukanya kelain arah, dia belum siap untuk bertatapan langsung dengan seorang Len Kagamine, artis di sekolah mereka. Len hanya cuek saja dan mulai menjawab soal yang diberikan Meiko-sensei.

Akhirnya jam pelajaran matematika pun berakhir, Miku merentangkan tangannya lelah dan beranjak ke arah meja Rin, tapi tidak menemukan orang yang dicari disana. "Pasti dia melakukan 'itu' lagi..." pikir Miku sebal sambil memelintir rambutnya (?)  
Rin yang sedari tadi di cari Miku ternyata sedang melakukan kebiasaannya, menaruh kotak makannya yang lain di loker Len, gadis itu memang hampir setiap hari diam-diam membuatkan bento untuk Len, biasanya Len memakannya dan menaruh kotak makan Rin di lokernya lagi (tanpa tahu yang memberikan bento itu siapa) dan menempelkan kertas berisi tulisan 'terimakasih untuk bentonya ya' dan tentu saja kata-kata itu membuat hati Rin berbunga-bunga sampai mau meledak, siapa juga yang gak seneng dapet ucapan terimakasih dari laki-laki ganteng seantero sekolah? Author aja pasti lebih seneng dari Rin kok, hohoho. Dengan senyum senang, Rin Kagami yang berhasil 'menyelinapkan' bentonya lagi dengan berbunga-bunga kembali ke kelas untuk makan siang dengan Miku sekaligus mendapat celotehan sebal Miku.

"Rin-chan! Kau kemana saja sih? Kok lama sekali, aku sampai jamuran disini tau! Kau mem—," Rin segera menutup mulut Miku dengan telapak tangannya karena menyadari Miku hampir membuka aibnya tentang bento itu, "sshhhh! Miku! Kau hampir mempermalukanku tahu!" protes Rin saat Len sudah melewati mereka untuk keluar kelas. "Maah akh a!" Miku kesusahan berbicara karena mulutnya masih dibungkam Rin. Rin menghela nafas lega, dan segera duduk di bangkunya sambil mengeluarkan bento miliknya, tapi setelah menyadari ada yang mengganjal di tasnya, ia segera terkesiap kaget yang membuat Miku penasaran. "Kenapa, Rin-chan?" tanya gadis itu sambil memperhatikan Rin yang amburadul sudah tasnya. "Mi-Miku-chan...aku salah naruh buah ke kotak makannya dia..." gumam Rin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah pisang dari tasnya. "Kau ini ceroboh sekali ya?" kata Miku sweatdrop kuadrat. "Haduh, gimana nih! Orang disini yang maniak jeruk kan cuma aku! Aku juga selalu nyisipin pisang ke bento Len, bukannya jeruk, kalau Len menyadari ada yang aneh di bentonya, tamatlah rimayatku!" gumam lebih tepatnya sih komat-kamit panik di tempat duduknya, Miku segera menyeret bangkunya ke tempat semula untuk menjauhi Rin yang sepertinya sudah hampir berserk (?)

Len yang dengan malas meladeni perempuan-perempuan 'gatel' di lorong sekolah hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal dan melemparkan satu botol bedak gatal ke perempuan-perempuan yang membanjiri belakang punggungnya dan segera lari menjauh, botol bedak yang barusan di buang Len ke arah fans-nya itu pun langsung berusaha ditangkap oleh lebih dari 15-an orang, mungkin gatal nya udah nyampe max kali ya? Hanya mereka yang tahu.  
Len segera membuka lokernya dan menemukan kotak bento berwarna kuning pisang dengan stiker pisang kecil di bagian tutupnya, wajah Len memerah dan segera mengambil kotak itu. Kaito, sahabat kecilnya dengan tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dengan keras membuat Len terkaget dan mengusap punggungnya yang tiba-tiba lega, ketahuilah Len sebenarnya sakit punggung saat bangun tidur pagi tadi, dan setelah mendapatkan tepukan maut si Kaito, tiba-tiba sakit punggungnya hilang seketika, ia hendak berterima kasih pada Kaito lagi tapi tidak jadi karena dia harus menjaga image cool-nya, ah, si Len...  
"Oi, Len, kok sekarang cewe-cewe yang sering neriakin namamu makin aneh ya? Wajahnya jadi putih-putih kebanyakan bedak gitu, kaya panuan tau gak!" kata Kaito merinding sambil ngikutin Len ke arah kelas mereka. "Diamkan saja mereka, mungkin lagi musim gatal-gatal..." Len, itu salahmu tau, nyadar gak sih? Kaito hanya mengangguk paham dan melihat apa yang digenggam Len sedari tadi. "Heeeeeeh, dapet bento lagi ya? Kayanya fansmu yang satu ini lebih tau cara menjadi fans (?)," gumam Kaito saat melihat stiker pisangnya. "Urusai! Lebih baik begini dari pada teriak-teriak gak jelas di lorong depan kelas, merepotkan tahu," katanya duduk di mejanya disusul Kaito yang menyeret bangkunya di samping bangku Len.

"Eh?"  
"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito sambil meminum susunya saat melihat muka bingung Len. Len mengeluarkan sebuah jeruk yang sudah di kupas bersih dari salah satu sisi kotak makannya. "Aneh, padahal orang yang memberikan aku bento ini sering menaruh buah pisang, tapi sekarang malah jeruk, sudah dikupas pula..." Rin yang sedang memakan bento di bangkunya hanya bisa terkejut dan merinding disko saat mengingat dia salah memasukkan buah ke dalam kotak makannya.

** Chapter 1: End **

Yahoo! Udah lama gak ngepublish fict, hampir satu tahun kayanya :trollface:  
maaf ya kalau humornya gak lucu, soalnya saya gak bisa buat humor...- -a *kalau gak bisa, kenapa buat neng?* ini fict vocaloid pertama yang kupublish disini fandom ini XD maunya ini dibuat sampai 2 chapter tapi kayanya gak cukup DX  
dan seperti biasa, review, kritik dan saran anda akan menyelamatkan fict saya ini untuk menuju ending yang sebenarnya (?) XD


End file.
